Resistance change type memories, such as an MRAM (magnetoresistive random-access memory), an ReRAM (resistive random-access memory), and a PCRAM (phase-change random-access memory) have been gaining prominence as next-generation semiconductor memories. Since miniaturization of elements is relatively easy in such resistance change type memories, increase in storage density and reduction in power consumption can be achieved.
In such resistance change type memories, reliability in writing data and reading data is required.